


没有结果（Happy Valentine）

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 第一人称。月岡紬有一天在街上和前女友相遇了，两个人聊了一下彼此的近况。
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	没有结果（Happy Valentine）

**Author's Note:**

> *亲爱的月岡紬先生，情人节快乐。  
> *是月岡紬×OC，第一人称。OC设定他那位前女友。梦/乙女向傻傻分不清……

到了下班时间，我从大楼出来，打算去对面街的便利店买一份晚餐。我光顾着看手机上的报告要求和明天的工作安排，不料在自动门开的瞬间迎面撞上一个人。他手里装着咖啡的纸杯险些飞了出去，我连声道歉，没想到耳边响起一个熟悉的声音：“咦，好久不见。”

我抬头，正好对上那对青蓝色的、宝石似的眼睛：“紬……？”

他还是和我们分手的时候一样，但是又有什么变了。他的发型也没有换过，头顶那一撮不服帖的呆毛依旧不听话。我忍不住踮起脚，伸手去替他拨弄，紬下意识紧张地闭上眼睛。习惯的力量总是令人惊奇，我们已经分开三年了，再见面时还能达成无需言语的默契。

“你看上去比以前要好。”紬说。

我想他一定在跟我说客套话：“你也是。”

气氛一时陷入尴尬。冬日的街头没有那么好受，风剧烈地刮着，路边的树早已无叶可落。老实说我有点担心我的妆，转念又自嘲：我们都分手了，我还在意我的妆做什么？

“我们……去湖边走走？”他试探性地问我。

我仰望着他，鬼使神差一般点了点头：“好啊。”

等到了公园，我就开始后悔自己的决定。天太冷了，路人也很少，大概都窝在被炉里享受人世的温暖，只有不成形状的雪人站在草坪上朝我们微笑。我的御寒措施没有做足，只够对付公共交通工具里的气温。

紬大概意识到我在发抖，把他的围巾解了下来，披在我的肩膀上。我本来想拒绝，结果“不用”只说到一半，被他坚持的目光阻止了：“是我约你的，要是你着凉就不好了。”

我怔住了，一时不知道应该说什么：“……我们已经分手了。”

“我知道，那也还是朋友啊。”他笑眯眯地说。

紬是我大学的学长。当初是在学校的小树林里，也是这样一个冬天，他开口向我表白。我现在都还记得他的笑容，阳光透过叶隙，斑驳地落在他的脸上，那双眼睛像地心蕴育了数亿年的宝石，清澈晶莹。

“你有没有想过，如果我现在有在交往中的男朋友？”我没好气地提醒他。

紬显然没有考虑过这个问题，被问住了。他有些慌乱，我也意识到自己好像太任性了，嘟囔着把他的围巾裹紧了一点：“放心啦，现在还没有。”

围巾里裹挟着他的味道，遮住脸的时候，能嗅到他身上的气息——类似某种植物，温和无害，被太阳晒久的、麦子的味道。紬是温暖的人。我们是在实验室做助手的时候认识的，被教授安排去公司帮忙收集数据，遇到不会的问题，都是他手把手地教，耐心又体贴，把解决的过程重复一遍又一遍。

“你现在在做什么？”我好奇地问他。

“啊，我在剧团当演员。”他说，“把原来那份公务员的工作辞退了，也有在打工做家教。”

“非常适合你。”我看着他高兴的样子，也由衷地祝贺他，“恭喜。”

他看上去比我们分开那阵子，要精神很多。我们分手的理由也很粗暴，像用蛮力撕扯一张完整的纸，回忆起来会牵扯旧创的神经，隐隐作痛。那个时候紬的压力很大，面临工作和爱好的选择，又要顾及同样迷茫的我。吵过两次架后我们觉得彼此之间无法理解，约会的时间在增多，而冲突以远超的速度繁殖增长，这段感情越来越痛苦，于是我们分道扬镳了。

“那个时候是我太消极了。总想着什么都要得到，全部都要顾及，但是那是不可能的事情。”紬有些不好意思地说，“但是站在舞台上，果然才是我喜欢的。你呢？”

他突然问起我的近况，我反而没做好准备：“如你所见，我挺好的。”

我实在不好意思告诉他，我过得乱七八糟。熬夜加班，忘记吃饭，在工作岗位上挣扎，不知道自己做的事情有没有意义，也许只是为了生计。然而我忘了紬总是通透的那一个，大概早就把我看穿了。他突然转移话题，问我吃不吃冰淇淋，我笑着嗔怪他，大冬天的谁吃冰淇淋啊。

“哈哈，冬天吃冰淇淋的话，不会融化。”他说。

我拿眼睛瞅他，一不小心就会走神。他还是那么好看，只是更加成熟了，和冬天很衬。阳光把他白皙的皮肤照得晶莹剔透，眉骨下是一对温柔的眼眸。我知道是哪里不一样了，可能是舞台的缘故，他比以前更加自信，像山洞粗粝岩石里开凿的一块水晶，打磨过后开始熠熠生辉。

想到这里，我突然想哭。大概是太紧张，又没有人能倾诉，一下子没绷住，结果在前男友面前抽泣起来。紬以为自己说错话，急忙道歉，扶我到路边的椅子上。我连忙摆手，大意想说没关系，然而眼泪越流越多，自己都控制不住了，干脆号啕大哭。

“……你还是老样子。”紬无奈地说，我听见手帕纸巾的包装被揉得悉悉簌簌，“什么都喜欢自己忍着。来。”

他把纸巾递给我，小心翼翼地给我擦眼泪。我想我的妆大概花了，即使紬不是会嘲笑我的人，在公共场合也太不礼貌了一些。他一边擦，一边说着“这样可以了”。我透过朦胧的视界看他，他点着我的鼻尖笑了起来。

我小声地问：“……你可以抱抱我吗？”

他一点也不惊讶，伸出双手来：“嗯。”

上一次把脸埋在他的肩膀上，大概是不止三年前的事情了。分开之前的半年，我们就没再牵过手，一潭死水彼此消耗，最后精疲力竭，决定单纯做回朋友。以前我喜欢喊他月岡学长，每次这么喊的时候，心里喜滋滋的，会觉得他被我独占了。他现在依旧微笑着拥抱我，手指温柔地拍着我的后背，像一个缱绻无忧的梦境。

我想我还是喜欢他的，只是喜欢对于我们来说太幼稚了，不适合这个年纪。

“……你是我的晴冬。”我梦呓一般说道。

他没听清楚：“什么？”

我想说，你是我的晴冬，是梦境在现实的延续，但是这些话我都没有办法说出口。一旦在忙碌中驻足，我就会开始怀旧；而紬总是像一个梦境的守护者，在不经意间来到我的面前，对我打开他的花园大门。

“你可以联系我。”他突然说，“好像那时候，我们没有交换联系方式。”

“是啊。”我闷闷地答道。

我们稍微分开了一点，他按着我的肩膀继续说下去：“不然我可以邀请你来看我的演出，不过现在也不急。”

我破涕为笑：“我好久没有看过舞台剧了，你是主演？”“啊哈哈，和剧团的大家一起。”紬摸了摸后脑勺，“有的时候是主演，有的时候是准主演。只要大家彼此之间相互支持，就能够完美地完成演出。”“你似乎，很有心得。”我点了点头。

“我果然不适合谈恋爱吧。”他有些害羞地说，“好像总会说惹你不高兴的话。”

我摸了摸自己的脸，看起来有那么不高兴吗？“啊……不如说，是我的问题。”我手足无措，有些慌乱地转移话题，“后来，你没有再找新的女朋友了吗？”

“……你是唯一一个哦。”紬摇了摇头，“在那之后，我就一直是单恋了。”

“……单恋？”我困惑地看着他。

“嗯，是戏剧。”他站起来，理了理衣服，还是那副稳重又安定的模样，“永远的单恋。”

我们在公园的岔路口道别。最后我也没有得到紬的联系方式，也忘了问他究竟在哪一个剧团。一个城市那么大，即使地球是圆的，找到想找的那个人却像是在大海捞针，始终无法相遇。

然而下一次再见到时，他一定依旧一尘不染，像永不消逝的雪，来把我彻底打败。

-Story Clear-


End file.
